1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to magnetic recording and more particularly to a vertical recording method and apparatus.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Present efforts in vertical digital magnetic recording are based on the non-return-to-zero (NRZ) recording method. In this mode, the magnetic medium is saturated between magnetic transitions with the unidirectional write field from the trailing edge of the recording head. When this field is reversed, a transition is written. The NRZ mode is ideally suited and hence is in general use for horizontal digital recording. However, the NRZ mode of recording is not as suitable for vertical digital magnetic recording since this mode cannot fully utilize the performance potential of the vertical recording system either in terms of output signal or with respect to recording density.